


6:56 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a recent battle, Amos frowned.





	6:56 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

After a recent battle, Amos frowned and approached his bed without considering eating any treats.

THE END


End file.
